History Repeats Itself
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: Elena, Matt and Damon are searching for the Shi no Shi to free Stefan when Elena remembers meeting a Japanese girl in France. They travel to Japan only to run into something no one expected. Now, they have to ban together and defeat the new evil. E/S K/D
1. Prologue

MoonlightsMadness: Right, so here's a new one and I'm planning on continuing Eyes_ of a Thief_ but the idea for this one wouldn't leave me alone. _**Warning: Rape near the end of!!!**_

Prologue

_Japan 1880_

Katrina South glanced around the mansion in awe, unaware that the Japanese knew how to make the estate houses she was used to in England and France on the island she now had to call home. "Philip, did you design this mansion? It looks more like a palace." she asked taking the hatpin out of her hair and weaving it through the brim of the fashionable straw hat in her hands. "Of course I did, don't be so ridiculous." He growled maneuvering her out of the way as some of their new servants tried to walk by with a dresser in between them. "My apologies, I should not have assumed any differently." She replied staring at him with love and adoration shining brightly in her eyes. Philip grunted and put his hat and great coat on before walking out of the mansion.

Katrina's smile faltered a little at her husband's dismissal before walking slowly through the mansion. Two giant oak doors opened up to the foyer, its black and white marble floor in intricate designs. The ceiling had arches and pillars holding it up, with paintings of cherubs with harps and small horns on it making Katrina smile. There were two staircases that met at the top and a hallway in between that led to the dinning room and the kitchen, with another two staircases that led to the wine cellar and the basement with two glass doors at the end of the hall that led to the garden. Walking up the flight of stairs on the right, she glanced at the hall to the left, the one on the right and the one right in front of her. Biting her lip, she shook her dark mane of hair out of its pins and turned to go back down; hoping to see the gardens before supper.

Walking through the hall she pushed open the glass doors and stepped into the sunshine. Smiling, she spun in circles on the stone terrace before walking down the stone steps and into the lush, green garden. Taking a deep breath, she smiled as the scent of roses filled her nose. 'I do believe I am going to like it here.' she though, her honey eyes taking in her surroundings.

The weeks passed and soon Katrina and Philip had been living there almost six months. Philip had built more homes on estates that a few of their friends from the continent and England had bought. Their Japanese neighbors had been very kind, teaching them the language and helping them adjust to the new culture and fashion.

"Cora I must confide in you." Katrina said nervously as Cora helped her get ready for bed. Cora glanced up at her mistress and nodded. "Of course ma'am, what is it?" Cora asked. "It has been seven months since Philip and I have wed and he still has not taken me to bed. Do you think he no longer thinks I'm beautiful?" Katrina asked. "Oh ma'am, I'm sure he's just been tired as of late." Cora explained. Katrina nodded solemnly, accepting the answer as the slam of the two doors downstairs opening startled the, "What in heaven's name?" Katrina murmured sharing a glance with Cora, before walking towards the door to the hall. "Please ma'am, let me." Cora volunteered opening the one of the doors and walking out. Katrina let her go, walking over to the giant king sized bed. Pulling the covers back, she heard a scream followed by thuds and then an eerie silence. Katrina gasped before holding her nightgown up and running to the door her maid had walked out only moments before.

Philip glared through his drunken haze at the maid at the bottom of the stairs. "Katrina, you cheating bitch where are you?" he shouted angrily. Katrina's dark head emerged from around the corner of one of the halls and peered at her husband. "Philip? Darling, what is going on? Is that Cora?" she gasped seeing her maid at the bottom of the stairs in grotesque angles. "Don't darling me! Have you been cheating on me?" he growled as she padded closer cautiously. "What? No. no of course not! Who told you that?" she asked bringing a hand up to her lips. Philip growled and lashed out, his hands wrapping themselves around her upper arms and dragging her closer.

The dark haired oil heiress stared at her husband, confusion written all over her beautiful face. "Philip, you're hurting me." She whispered her voice filled with pain. Philip released her enough to step back but quickly back handed her hard, causing her to slump to the floor, the back of her hand pressed to her cheek as she gazed at him dazed. He took a menacing step forward and she scrambled to her feet before running down the halls to her room and locking the door behind her. Sobbing, she glanced at the door as her husband tried breaking it down. After a few moments the banging stopped and she stared at the door through her tears before one last bang sent her door falling inside her room and she screamed shrilly.

Philip stalked towards his cowering wife and threw her on the bed before climbing on top of her screaming form. Unbuttoning his pants, he shoved her night dress up and impaled his member into her harshly, breaking her virginal innocence and causing her to scream and cry more. Growling, he quickly finished with her before straightening his clothes and walking into his adjoined bedroom and coming back with a pistol.

Katrina lay on the bed, pulling her night dress down to give herself some closure, sobbing as she watched her husband take aim at her. Raising her hand in a futile attempt to save herself from the bullet, it fell as soon as the bullet impaled itself in her chest. Philip, tears slowly coursing down his cheeks from his dark blue eyes, cocked the gun once more and placed it under his chin and pulled the trigger, ending his life just as he had ended Katrina's.

The gruesome scene was discovered by the butler that arrived for work the next morning. The police were called and neighbors were questioned but no one knew the details of what had transpired between the couple or the maid.

The mansion remained empty for years after that, the people that did move in only were able to stay long enough to renovate places in the mansion…until now.


	2. Chapter 1

MoonlightsMadness: I don't own anyone. Review my dear's muwahahaha!!!

Chapter 1

_Cora walked into her mistress' room and smiled at her softly. "Good evening ma'am." She said getting a night dress out of the armoire. "Good evening Cora." Katrina said setting her brush down and standing up. Katrina worried her bottom lip as Cora helped her out of her dress and into the night dress. "Cora I must confide in you." Katrina said nervously as Cora helped her get ready for bed. Cora glanced up at her mistress and nodded. "Of course ma'am, what is it?" Cora asked. "It has been seven months since Philip and I have wed and he still has not taken me to bed. Do you think he no longer thinks I'm beautiful?" Katrina asked. "Oh ma'am, I'm sure he's just been tired as of late." Cora explained. Katrina nodded solemnly, accepting the answer as the slam of the two doors downstairs opening startled the, "What in heaven's name?" Katrina murmured sharing a glance with Cora, before walking towards the door to the hall. "Please ma'am, let me." Cora volunteered opening the one of the doors and walking out._

_"Why sir, is everything alright?" Cora asked as she met Philip at the top of the stairs, her violet eyes wide at her drunken master. "Move wench." He growled gripping the maid around the waist and tossing her down the stairs. A shrill scream tore from Cora's throat as she slammed into the rail and flew down the stairs, her neck snapping and her eyes closed forever._

Elena gasped and sat up quickly, groaning as the sunlight pierced her eyes. Opening her blue eyes again slowly, she glanced around the gas station and let her head drop back with another groan. "Morning." Matt said as he closed the passenger door. "Morning, where are we?" she asked forcing her head up. "Almost in Las Angeles, California." Damon said sliding into the driver's seat taking the offered water bottle from Matt. "Oh, well that's nice." She said taking the zebra cake Matt offered her. "Yeah, apparently the Shi no Shi moves locations." Matt said throwing an accusing glance at Damon. "How the hell should I have known that the location moves?" he growled getting back on the highway. Elena sighed and rolled her eyes as she took a sip of water from her water bottle. "Where would it have moved to?" she asked before biting into her breakfast. "Good question." Matt said. Damon reached into the box of zebra cakes and ripped it open with his teeth. "Probably Japan, that's where they said it originated from," He said with his mouth full. '_**They**_' being the two kitsune that had almost destroyed Fell's Church a few weeks ago, Shinichi and his twin sister Misao.

"Well that's great and all but… we don't know anyone from Japan." Matt said. Damon grunted as he cut a truck off and almost swerved into a minivan. "Geez Damon, could you at least drive like you care about what would happen to us if we were in an accident." Elena said leaning back and staring out of the window. "Yeah, yeah." Damon grumbled. Closing her eyes, Elena smiled as she remembered her trip to Paris, thinking her and Stefan could go there after he was out of the Shi no Shi.

**Inside Elena's Memories**

**Elena looked up blankly from her travel guide and looked around. "Um…" she trailed off as a French couple walked by her without a glance. 'This is hopeless.' She thought tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and glancing at her map. "Are you lost?" a voice asked. Elena smiled happily and spun around. The owner of the voice stared at her, her grey-green eyes danced amused. "Yes please, I'm looking for the Hotel Paris France." Elena said. "Well lucky for you I'm in that same hotel." The girl smiled. 'Thank you God.' Elena thought. "Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert; I'm on summer break from Fell's Church." She said holding her hand out. "Kagome Higurashi, a friend of the thought he was being nice when he sent me here from Japan." She said shaking her hand with a smile.**

**End of Memory**

Elena faced forward and gripped the two seats in front of her. "Go to the airport!" she shouted startling the two guys. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon asked. "Go to the airport!" she repeated a little more calmly. "Why would we go to the airport, Elena?" Matt asked. "Because, I do know someone in Japan." She replied.

Kagome sighed as she sat in the limo that would pull her up to her new home. Shaking her head, she dashed a stray tear away as it made a slow trek down her cheek. A few weeks ago the final battle with Naraku had commenced, everyone survived but when she came home for good her family had been killed by a rogue demon that the future Koga had found and killed for her. Shaking her head, she sighed again and adjusted her sunglasses on her face as a heavy weight fell upon her shoulder. "I'm fine." She grumbled shrugging the hand off. "I'm sure you are but we're almost to your new home. I really do hope you like it." Sesshoumaru said shutting down his laptop. Kagome nodded and leaned her head back as the driver pulled up the long drive way to the manor.

Opening the door, the driver stepped back as Sesshoumaru slipped out gracefully followed by a gawking Kagome. "Are you kidding me?" she gasped lifting her sun glasses up and shielding her eyes from the blinding sun. "I never kid; come." Sesshoumaru said beginning to walk up the front stairs. Kagome mentally shook her head before reaching back into the limo to grab her bag and jogging to catch up to Sesshoumaru. "Seriously Sesshoumaru is this place really mine?" she asked, wide eyed as she stepped into the foyer. "Yes Kagome how many times are you going to ask?" he asked annoyed. "Sorry." She quickly mumbled turning in a circle slowly. Sesshoumaru handed over the key to the mansion before turning and walking towards the door. "I shall call you tomorrow and see how you settled in." he said pausing by the door. "So you're really not staying at all?" she asked sadly. "You already know I can't." he said closing the door.

Kagome sighed and looked at the key in her hand. "What the hell am I supposed to do in this place now?" she asked. Shifting the bag on her shoulder she sighed again and walked up the left side of the duo staircases. Reaching into the back pocket of her jeans, she pulled out a slip of paper that was from the realtor. _'The room that is for the mistress of the house is up the stairs and is in the west wing. You'll know it when you get there.'_ Kagome folded the paper back up and walked to the west wing. "And to think I said that guy didn't know what he was talking about." She murmured looking at the look alike doors. Walking to the last door on the hallway she looked at it and at the other ones in the hallway. Sticking her head into the room she smiled when she realized it was the right one and stepped in all of the way. 'I guess I could get used to it here.' she thought sitting on the bed and lying down, subconsciously playing with the ring on her left hand ring finger.


	3. Chapter 2

MoonlightsMadness: I don't own anyone Thanks to those of you who reviewed, keep them coming and I'll attempt to keep up with the chapters, if college doesn't kill me first haha.

Chapter 3

A dark figure moved through the mansion, sparking fires in the fireplaces quickly as the thunder outside roared loudly throughout the quietness. The woman moved slowly into the dining room from the foyer, a match lighting as she stopped in front of the large fireplace. Sighing, the girl looked over her shoulder, the flame burning and illuminating her face a little. Throwing the flame into the fireplace, a fire shot up from the wood, showering the dining room in light. "I guess that's as good as it's going to get in here; seeing as how no one bothered to put any electricity in this place!" Kagome shouted the last part. Sighing again, she held her hands out to the flames, warming them up.

Kagome jumped at a loud band and turned from the fire and narrowed her eyes as she noticed a shadow move in the foyer. "Excuse me, sir, what are you doing in my house?" she asked blinking at the male walking across the tile. Kagome jogged to the doorway and looked around before spotting the man at the top of one of the staircases talking to a woman. "Hey, look, I don't know how you got in when the door was locked but you both really need to leave." She said climbing the staircase. "Are you—can you hear me?" Kagome asked stopping half way up the stairs. Cocking her head to the side, she leaned back when the woman came careening down the stairs.

Her foot slipped back, sending her flying down the stairs. Stars erupted in front of Kagome's eyes when she opened them. Turning her head, she gasped and sat up quickly, looking into blank violet eyes. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she crawled back until her back hit the wall and used the speed dial quickly. Much to her dismay, the phone clicked over to voicemail making her whimper. "Listen, Kouga, there's someone in my house. I don't know where you are or anything, but I just-I don't know what to do so just call me back when you get this." She said. Scrambling to her feet, she shot up the stairs, ignoring the pain shooting through her skull.

Bolting down the halls, Kagome skidded to a halt outside of her door and wrenched it open before closing it and leaning against the door. Taking a gulp of air, she took a few steps forward before stopping when the adjoined room door banged open and the man that was at the top of the stairs was there. Kagome's eyes widened and she gulped before stepping back and pressing against the door. 'What is he aiming at?' she thought. She audibly gasped when he shot a beautiful woman on her bed before turning the gun on himself and the second shot rang out. Kagome screamed as she felt the blood hit her before she yanked her door open and she ran out. Down the halls, down the other set of stairs, and out onto the back terrace.

Falling to her knees, she ignored the rain as it soaked through her clothes and just sat there. "What's going on?" she whispered raking her hands through her wet hair. Standing slowly, she turned to look up at her room and leapt back when the woman that was just shot was looking at her from her bedroom window.

"Get out!"

Kagome yelped and brought her gaze back down to the dark haired killer. "How dare you do this to me Katrina? Do you know what your scandal has cost me at work?" he bellowed stalking outside to stand before her. "Wait, but you were just dead two seconds ago." She said, her voice shaking. The male growled and shoved her down the five stairs that led into the garden. Hitting the ground hard, she glanced at the terrace and her room, seeing nothing there. Kagome climbed to her feet and collapsed back down, gripping her throbbing right ankle with her hand.

"This is bad, Mayu wasn't even this bad." Kagome groaned climbing to her feet slowly. Limping, she backed away from the house and felt her back bump into something. Turing slowly, she screamed when she turned her eyes to the male hanging from the tree, a rope around his neck. Turning, she sprinted as fast as possible with her injuries to the front of the house. Ducking behind the corner of the house as lights moved along the driveway. 'That's not Kouga or Sesshoumaru.' She thought as a whimper escaped her lips.

The car pulled up to the front of the house and a woman jumped out of the backseat and into the rain. She turned to face her two companions, gesturing to the dark haired driver. "Elena? Elena!" Kagome shouted running up to the group. Elena turned, her eyes squinting against the rain. "Kagome, hi!" Elena squealed wrapping the dark haired girl in a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't call before we came, I know I should have." Elena said pulling away from her. "It's okay, I'm just so happy to see you again." Kagome said with a smile. "Hey, here's a thought, can we get out of the rain?" the dark haired male said sarcastically.

Kagome nodded and led the three up the stairs and through the front doors. "So are you going to formally invite us in or not?" the male asked. Kagome's eyes flickered to Elena and the blonde male before shrugging. "Come in." she said. "What happened to your face? It's all-" "Bloody?" "I was going to say bruised but if you see blood on your face then hey, who am I to say you're wrong?" the male said. Kagome blushed and shuffled on her feet, feeling a pain shoot through her ankle. "I'm going to go and get some towels." she finally said. "I'll help." The blonde male said quickly.

Elena smiled and turned on Damon as soon as Matt and Kagome were out of earshot. "Damon, we're here to get Stefan out of the Shi no Shi, which means I really need Kagome's help, which also means: you better be nice." She hissed. "You want me to be nice? Fine, I can be nice." Damon shrugged. "You better be, or else I can have you thrown into that prison." Elena growled. "Here you go." Kagome said giving Elena a towel. Elena took the towel and shot a glare at Damon and throwing a small smile at Matt.

"Kagome, this is Matt and Damon." Elena said introducing the three. "It's really nice to meet you both." Kagome replied. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. By the way, those are nice; hot pink with black lace, I never would have thought of you as that type." Damon said raising a hand to squeeze one of her breasts. Elena and Matt's jaws dropped as Kagome blushed a bright red and slapped his hand away, wrapping the towel tighter around her body. "They're so nice and firm, guys must have a field day with them." Damon said nicely. Kagome dropped the towel from her body and let her hand fly across the man's face, causing Matt and Elena to wince and draw in a breath.

Damon's head lifted and he bared his fangs at the pretty girl in front of him. Kagome gasped and took a step back, feeling a pulse go through her body, 'What the hell?' she thought.


End file.
